1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to replacement of malicious drivers on a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Malicious code, such as malicious rootkits, are often difficult to detect and remediate on a computer system. For example, some malicious rootkits hide their files and processes, erase their activity, and alter information returned to a user or a computer system to conceal the presence of the rootkit on the computer system. Frequently, even when detected, a malicious rootkit is often difficult to remediate as the malicious rootkit may interfere with the standard routines of an operating system.